A Demon's Weakness
by Chryss Dreame
Summary: (SeigxVeigas) After a life threatening battle with the Messenger of Destruction, Seighart wakes up to find out that he's now help captive by the demon. However, he sees through the mass murderer and finds a weak, troubled boy in need of expression his emotions. A bond will form between the two as the struggle to stay alive endangers Seighart and the Grand Chase.
1. Prologue

Silence. The bitter twist of a soundless, distraught scene. A convoy of fighters, joined together in tears and injury, watch as the greatest warrior falls before them. With little signs of survival, he breathes deeply as the demon who pursues him closes the space between them.

"Seighart!" the demon exclaims. A crooked smile emits from the child-like character's blood stained face. "It's your time. I've finally made it this far after spending eternities in Trivia!" a snicker's heard from the boy as he sits down on Seighart's chest. Canine gold eyes peer into the injured man's soul.

"You don't have to do this!" one of the fighters, Asin, bolts as he tries to stand, only falling down to pain and weakness. Nobody had the power left to make a last stand against this mysterious foe.

"Your demise is all that I ask for. Nothing more nothing less! And don't you all worry. I'll make sure Seighart's death remains covert. Wouldn't want the generations to cause an uproar." the onerous demon laughs as he lifts Seighart from the ground. Both now held steadily in the air, the demon prepares his escape.

"Veigas! Don't you dare leave!" Asin howls a minute late. The seemingly lifeless body disappears along with Veigas. The Chasers enter a stage of panic despite the hurtful paralysis of their short yet bitter battle with the demon. They all try to stand.

"I-I don't understand any of this! Where did that thing come from!?" Sword Master Elesis cries, slamming her fists against the soft withered ground. One of the warriors manages to stand and walks toward Elesis, placing a rough hand against her shoulder. It's Ronan, the Royal Guard of Kanavan.

"We'll bring him back Elesis. The boy mentioned a place called Trivia," Ronan looks around, inspecting his team mates before continuing. "If we look for Trivia, we'll have a chance to find Seighart and bring an end to that threat."

"He must be from another dimension. It's like he came out of nowhere," Asin sighs. "He must have taken a damn deal of fighting to get out of that dimension, so it must be challenging."

"Why would he attack us? Nobody knows him.. Right?" Archer Lire says as she helps the mage Arme up. "Nobody shouldn't know him... Unless someone does and won't admit it.."

After moments of struggle and medical attention, The Grand Chase is stable enough to travel to the nearest area to find medicine and other supplies. They all prepare to make a tiresome journey back home. Their hopes are dim, but they had a fragment of a plan. They need to retrieve Seighart before it was too late.

Meanwhile, near the gates to Elyos. Veigas toys with his reward, inspecting the almost lifeless man. He smiles, he frowns. Something didn't feel right for Veigas. He's ready to kill the man, but a force is stopping him.

"Deus... Why am I hesitating? Look at him. He's dirty, almost dead. It's not hard to finish the job but I'm not in the killing mood." He feels disappointment, after what seems to be wasted bloodshed. "I'm not pleased at all."

"Your emotions are unstable Veigas. It is imperative that you rest. You did waste a grand amount of your power," Deus ex Machina, his weapon, informs. The orbiting cube glides close to Veigas. "You involuntarily seized Seighart. Your real intention was to kill him." Veigas responds with a confused stare. Head tilting to the side, he continues looking at the warrior.

"What shall I do then? I'm.. Confused. I don't want to return just yet. Aernas has yet to feel my wrath."

"First you must rest Veigas. Do not overdue yourself, we must tend to the warrior if you don't want him dead yet." The cube freezes next to Veigas, then begins to rotate in place. The demon lifts the man up and carries him on his right shoulder.

"He's heavy. Where's the nearest hospital?"

"There's one ten and a quarter miles from here. I sense a foe we may encounter along the way though. Best we avoid it."

"There's nothing in this world that can defeat me. Even if I'm half alive. The Messenger of Destruction has no weakness." Veigas returns to a smile as he flies away, along with Seighart and Deus. They now soar above Aernas, a world full of judgement to Veigas's mind. This is the beautiful land he desperately sought to destroy. The land that will soon give in to Destruction.


	2. Chapter 1: Civil Hate

_A/N: Thank you for reading the prologue. As from now on the story will be told in Seighart's perspective. If there's any grammatical errors or improvements that can be applied to the story, please review. But do know that harsh criticism will not be accepted. Thank you._

It's cold outside. Frigid winds wailing around me. I can feel the moonlight rubbing against my eyelids. It hurts, but it feels relaxing. I'm starting to think that just maybe, it's the end of the line for me. We had little effect on that demon, Veigas. It's such a sickening feeling, that maybe Aernas is no more. I failed to protect my world and my land of Bermesiah. I failed to serve as the greatest gladiator, and failed to protect my team mates. The wind continues to cry, but I hear a monotonic voice along with it. It sounds like the cube Veigas had...

My eyes open to the beauty of a clear night sky. A purple canvas blended with navy blue and kissed with white twinkling stars. I feel someone's grasp around my waist. I'm alive, but in Veigas's hands. I can hear his childish voice uttering against the wind.

"We're close now. Deus, what about that opponent you sensed?" he's talking to the cube. There's hesitation to his voice, as if we actually weakened a part of him. He suddenly looks back at me, cold golden eyes facing my direction. "He's awake Deus."

"Now it's your decision to make Veigas. Would you kill him? Or let him live?" Deus really wants to get rid of me..

"I don't know yet! Shut up and tell me where this mystery character is!" Veigas's temper flares up as he yells at the cube. I feel a sudden shudder from Veigas. He's unstable alright. Wacked on the head.

"Head northeast to avoid it."

"You told me where not to go, I want to see this so called 'threat'. Kiss my ass for all I care." He's enraged now, flying quickly towards the suspected area. I can't manage to break the force preventing me from speaking. But something told me to stop Veigas from getting in trouble.

It was an unusual thought. I would've never cared and hoped for him to die. As long as I'm able to go home, I would let wolves eat his carcass before he rises from the dead again. His hesitation triggers my sympathy for him. He's reckless and persistent. Unable to speak, I look around and see a familiar landscape. Bermesiah. We're still inside Aernas, which is a relief for me. But the scene disappears as Veigas descends into a forest. It's gotten darker.

"Veigas, I can sense the enemy before us. Do not go any closer, or face consequences." Deus begins to threaten Veigas now, still using its monotone voice. I try to talk again, still nothing coming out of my voice.

"Whoever's hiding in this forest! Show yourself and face death!" Veigas roars, laughing as he involuntarily uses Deus against the vegetation, knocking over trees and burning shrubs and leaves. The violet sparks created a hazed violet fire that emits dim lighting for the three of us to see. In the depths of the flames, radiant fuchsia eyes stand out. It's none other than Dio Burning Canyon. This situation speaks nothing but trouble, and I need to tell Veigas fast. I keep trying to speak, every attempt slowly triggers all the pain in my wounds.

"You've already proven yourself to be a hated enemy of mine," Dio says as he walks through the flames. "If you're gonna walk and destroy things have a good reason to do so. Walk away kid, while you still have the chance." Dio's choice of words were all the components needed to offend and enrage Veigas. More than he already is on top of that. Suddenly I'm dropped on to the ground, an angered Veigas creeping towards Dio.

"Veigas! Don't fight! You won't stand a chance!" Deus exclaims, feeling powerless.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the aura around him turns darker by the second. "CALL ME!" his hands raise as he charges two large spheres. Dio in response, smirks. "A KID!" twisted beams of dark matter rush towards the demon. Veigas is going through a blind rage. I take it as my responsibility to stop him.

"You and I are from the same race, Veigas," Dio says as he swiftly shifts above the beams. "I wouldn't want to spill the blood of my own kind." he begins to advance on Veigas, bright blue wings spreading and pushing the air behind them. He overwhelms the other demon with a series of close combat attacks, later wielding his scythe, Death Star, and jabbing the handle on Veigas's stomach. The smaller demon falls down and cringes, already showing signs of weakness. I try one last time to share my words. This time, a loud and strong voice pours out of my mouth.

"Stop fighting! Go away Dio!" my own voice turns against me as my throat swells and stings. Dio listens and backs away. Veigas quickly looks at me with startled, glimmering eyes.

"Seighart? What are you doing here? Weren't you in the Grand Chase?" Dio's curiosity can be seen by the brow lifting expression of his. I don't want to answer, but it might be a way to escape from Veigas.

"It is none of your concern demon. Now please listen to Seighart and leave the area immediately." Deus interrupts as it orbits around Veigas. He silences Dio, who suddenly left in a wings beat. My doorway to freedom closed quickly.

"D-Dammit!" Veigas utters, holding his stomach as he levitates and catches an unsteady balance. "An Asmodian?! What's he doing in Aernas!"

"Veigas I warned you. But thank Seighart for saving you. He knew that demon and stopped him from creating further harm on you."

"Y- You're not my parent! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Veigas says on the verge of crying. A child emerges from the Messenger of Destruction. There's more to him than a psychotic Asmodian in desperate need of destroying anything in his path. I see it as a moment to peer into his true feelings.

"There's a time to be upset, but let's just find whatever you're looking for," I stand from the ground, only feeling pinches around my wounds. "Can you at least say thanks? I was close to letting him beat you up." I make eye contact with Veigas. His eyes taking an adventure of mixed emotions. A tear rolls down his eyes as his face expresses sheer anger. He's crying, but he's frustrated.

"Thank you."

_A/N: It may not be large but here is Chapter 1. Most likely this story can reach a long distance, and I see it's already receiving views. So I thank you all. I'm trying to blend facts with opinions, applying geography, as well as character development. It was a perfect moment to have Dio enter the scene since he despises pointless destruction, which Veigas does half of the time. So this creates a civil rivalry, which may give my story more plot? Stay tuned. Follow Veigas ActualVeigas on Twitter._


End file.
